Nebenwirkungen
by xDreamOfDeathx
Summary: Wenn Zetsu einmal seinen Schrank mit den Tabletten und Giften NICHT abgeschlossen hat und Tobi nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als diese merkwürdig aussehenden "Bonbons" zu schlucken...was kommt dabei raus? Richtig. Ein nervlich am Ende seiender Leader, ein wütender Jashinist, ein überaus gereizter Kakuzu und ein Bombenspezialist, der den Schock seines Lebens bekommt. [OneShot]


...lesen Sie die Packungsbeilage oder fragen Sie Ihren Arzt oder Apotheker...  
...na, wenn das so einfach wäre...

.

.

**Nebenwirkungen**

Müde saß Pain am Schreibtisch und arbeitete die letzten Missionsberichte seiner Mitglieder durch. Er war gerade bei Hidans Missionsbericht angekommen, der über und über mit Rotstift versehen war und somit zu 99,9% von Kakuzu überarbeitete worden war. Seufzend fuhr sich der Orangehaarige durch die Haare. Warum tat er sich das eigentlich an?, fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male. Er wollte den Bericht gerade ungelesen zu den Akten legen – Kakuzu war noch akribischer als er selbst, da musst er nicht mehr drüber lesen - , als ein überaus wütender Schrei durch das HQ hallte.

„Tobi! Du verdammter Bastard! Komm her! Ich opfere dich Jashin!"  
Genervt stieß Pain die Luft aus. Und für einen kurzen Moment war er versucht seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu knallen. Was zum Henker hatte Tobi denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt, dass Hidan so ausflippte!?

Um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, stand der Leader auf und verließ sein Büro. Er war keine 10 Meter gegangen, da kam ihm auch schon ein wutschnaubender Hidan mit seiner Sense in der Hand entgegen. Ein wutschnaubender Hidan mit PINKEN Haaren. Pains Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, was Hidan natürlich sofort bemerkte.

„Klappe, Piercingfresse!", fauchte Hidan ihn auch sofort an. Pain musterte den Jashinisten eisig.

„Was, zur Hölle, hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht, Hidan?", fragte der Leader sein unsterbliches Mitglied. Hidan sah ihn fuchsteufelswild an und knurrte: „Bei Jashin! Wenn ich Tobi in die Finger kriege, ist er dran, dieser kleine Hurensohn! Dieser verfuckte Lollipop hat mir PINKE (!) Haartönung ins Shampoo gemischt!"  
Kaum zu übersehen, schoss es Pain durch den Kopf. Immer noch fluchend sah Hidan sich im Gang um, doch von Tobi keine Spur. Kurzerhand ließ er Pain im Gang stehen und setzte seine Suche nach dem orange-maskierten Übeltäter fort. Pain derweil schloss gestresst die Augen und überlegte, ob er wieder in sein Büro zurück und weiterarbeiten sollte oder, ob er sich auf die Suche nach Tobi machen sollte, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Weil pinke Haare und Hidan kamen schon fast einem real gewordenen Albtraum gleich. Unwillkürlich erschauderte der Orangehaarige. Hidans Anblick war gruselig gewesen. Vor allem, weil das Pink sich mit dem Violett seiner Augen beißt, dachte er trocken, bevor er sich dazu entschloss wieder ins Büro zu gehen. Die anderen Akatsuki würden sich schon gegen Tobi, diesen Kindskopf, wehren können. Während Pain seine Bürotür hinter sich zu knallte und so signalisierte, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte, sauste ein hyperventilierender Lollipop durchs HQ, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Opfer. Tobi sprühte nur so vor Euphorie und Energie, dass Kisame ihm geradezu freiwillig aus dem Weg ging und ihm entgeistert hinterher sah.  
„Was hat der denn genommen?", fragte der Kiri-nin Itachi, der neben ihm auftauchte, perplex.

„Weiß ich nicht. Ist er nicht immer so drauf?", meinte Itachi trocken. Ratlos sah Kisame zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinunter.

„Aber so extrem?", entgegnete er irritiert.

„Hn.", war Itachis einzige Antwort, über die Kisame nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Trotzdem beließ er es dabei und die beiden Nuke-nins setzten ihren Weg in die Küche fort.

Derweil flitzte Tobi mit einem lauten „Deidara-senpai!" in das Zimmer des blinden Iwa-nin und stolperte prompt im vollen Lauf über am Boden stehende Tonfiguren. Mit einem lauten Klirren und Krachen fiel Tobi zu Boden.

„Itaa~!" jammerte er los.

Deidara starrte ihn fassungslos und entsetzt an, bevor er aus seiner Schockstarre erwachte und losschrie: „Tobi, un! Das wirst du büßen!" Deidara sprang von seinem Arbeitstisch auf und hatte auch schon eine seiner explosiven Tonfiguren in der Hand, um sie auf Tobi zu werfen. Der Maskenträger sah zu dem wütenden Iwa-nin hoch, bemerkte, die das mordlustige Funkeln in dessen Augen, die Tonfigur in dessen Hand und tat das wohl Fatalste, was er in seiner Situation hätte tun können.

Mit dem Ausruf: „Es tut Tobi leid, Senpai!", hechtete er hinter ein Regal voll mit Tonfiguren, als Deidara die Bombe warf. Die Kettenreaktionen der explodierenden Tonfiguren war durch das ganzen HQ zu hören.

Pain knallte nun doch seinen Kopf auf den Tisch, verfluchte seine Mitglieder aufs Übelste und fragte sich zum wiederholtem Male ab diesem Tag, warum er sich das antat. Kisame und Itachi, die in der Küche saßen und frühstückten, wechselten einen kurzen Blick und zuckten dann mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück widmeten und das Ganze beschlossen zu ignorieren.

Kakuzu dagegen reichte es jetzt. Erst Hidan, der am Morgen das halbe Bad zerlegt hatte und jetzt Deidara, der sein Zimmer in die Luft jagte. Bei diesem Unkostensatz wurde dem Taki-nin jetzt schon schlecht. Wütend stapfte Kakuzu in die Richtung von Deidaras Zimmer. Was fiel diesen Kindsköpfen eigentlich ein!? Nicht nur, dass sie ihm immer Kosten bescherten. Nein! Sie mussten ihn auch noch beim Geldzählen stören. Am Ort des Geschehens angekommen, traf den Vermummten fast der Schlag.

Deidaras Zimmer war ein Schuttfeld. Der blonde Nuke saß verdattert und fassungslos in Mitten seiner Zimmerruine und starrte vor sich hin. Kakuzus giftgrüne Augen huschten über das Chaos, auf der Suche nach dem Übeltäter für diese „Vernichtung". Einer der Schuttberge bewegte sich und eine orange Spiralmaske tauchte auf. Tobi bemerkte Kakuzu und sprang blitzschnell auf.

„Tobi war es nicht! Tobi is a good boy!", und ‚wusch' sauste der schwarzhaarige Unruhestifter schreiend an Kakuzu vorbei. Langsam wandte Deidara dem Älteren Ninja den Kopf zu.

„Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, un…", entschuldigte er sich. Kakuzu schloss nur resigniert die Augen und rechnete im Kopf schon mal den Schaden aus.

Derweil rannte Tobi in kopfloser Flucht durch die verschlungenen Gänge des HQs auf der Suche nach einem Kakuzu-sicheren Versteck. Dabei rüttelte er an verschiedenen, zu seinem Pech verschlossenen, Türen. Pains Kopf ruhte noch immer in stiller Verzweiflung auf der Tischplatte, als seine Bürotür mit einem Knall aufflog. Alarmiert fuhr der Orangehaarige hoch und blickte in eine Lollimaske. Schlagartig verfinsterte sich Pains Miene und er starrte Tobi mörderisch an.

Dies passierte im Sekundenbruchteil, weswegen eine Sekunde später – für Pain gefühlte Minuten später – Tobi dir Tür zu seinem Büro wieder zuknallte und mit seiner hohen Kinderstimme schreiend durch das HQ rannte.

„Womit hab ich das verdient?", fragte Pain mit Weltuntergangsstimme, bevor sein Kopf wieder Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte machte. Kaum hatte er sich an die Ruhe gewöhnt, ging die Tür zu seinem Büro wieder auf.

„Hau ab, Tobi!", befahl er eisig, ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich bin nicht Tobi!", beschwerte sich eine dunkle, aggressive Stimme.

„Stimmt. Wir sind nicht Tobi.", pflichtete eine etwas hellere Stimme, der dunkleren bei.

„Zetsu…", seufzte Pain schon beinahe erleichtert auf und sah auf.

„Alles okay, Pain?", fragte Zetsu skeptisch. Besser gesagt, seine nettere Seite. Seine dunkle meinte nur: „Ist doch scheiß egal!"

„Wenn man von dem Chaos absieht, dass Tobi gerade anrichtet, ist alles okay.", antwortete Pain auf die Frage des Kannibalen. Zetsu nickte und reichte dem Orangehaarigen eine Schriftrolle.

„Mission erfolgreich. Alle Spuren beseitigt.", sagte er, bevor er Pains Büro wieder verließ.  
Als Zetsu in sein Zimmer kam, fiel ihm als erstes sein geöffneter Medizinschrank auf, in dem er diverse Medikamente und Gifte ausgebwahrte. Als zweites, die Antidepressivapackung, die auf dem Boden lag. Nachdenklich hob der Grünhaarige die Packung auf. Leer. Keine einzige Tablette mehr vorhanden. Ihm kam ein böser Verdacht, als er an Pains Aussage über Tobi dachte.

„Dieser verdammte Pseudololli!", fluchte der schwarze Zetsu, während der weiße auf dem schnellsten Weg – in diesem Fall durch die Erde – zu Pain ging. Zetsu tauchte direkt vor Pains Schreibtisch aus der Erde auf, weswegen ihn der Leader „etwas" überrascht ansah.

„Zetsu…was ist?", fragte Pain. Wortlos legte Zetsu die leere Tablettenschachtel auf Pains Schreibtisch. Pain brauchte nur eine Millisekunde, um zu verstehen, was Zetsu ihm sagen wollte.

„Sag nicht, dass Tobi ALLE Tabletten aus der Packung geschluckt hat.", sagte Pain ungläubig. „Doch. Hat er.", bestätigte Zetsu Pains schlimmste Befürchtung. „Und was kann man dagegen machen?", fragte Pain.

„Nichts.", meinte Zetsu schlicht. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag knallte Pain seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Und es war noch nicht einmal Mittag.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)  
Wie immer interessiert mich eure Meinung zu meinem Geschreibsel. ^-^

Lg,

DreamOfDeath


End file.
